Club Foot
by MissMimiMonday
Summary: Ever since Splinter's accident, the turtles work at Club Foot so that Shredder can pay for the surgery to save him. Leo watches out for his brothers, but mainly keeps an eye on Raph. Raph notices something off about Leo as he slowly turns into something else, and his life is changed drastically as a result. MPREG, OOC, OCs (Snow White the Dog and Rose Red the Cat)
1. Late night, Raph?

Leo was taking a break in the alley way behind the club. He had to save Mikey from being kidnapped by another customer in his drunken state, and now more than anything Leo needed a smoke. You'd think after 3 years he and his brothers would be used to the work here. But then again, being worked like slaves by Mr. Shredder would keep wearing anyone out.

You'd wonder why a woman would pay lots of money for hours with a turtle with drinks, singing, small talk, and the occasional groping and kissing. But Leo sees a lot of new customers every now and then, and it's weird…

…but that's ok.

The money is good, and some girls are pretty nice, even though most of them are pretty lewd. Mikey seemed to enjoy the party, Donnie was very nervous (which seemed to excite his clients), and Raph…well Raph didn't seem to care…at least he better not care or Leo WILL notice.

Just as he put out his cigarette, Leo ran into Mr. Shredder.

"Slacking off, boy?"

"…"Leo ignored him and kept walking.

"Keep that up and I'll stop funding your father's surgery." Mr. Shredder started to walk off to his luxury limo and drove off.

Leo kept walking; he didn't have anything to say. No one asked for that creeps help, but he took it upon himself to support their comatose father. Now they owe him without even fully understanding why. But that would change soon. Leo will buy his brothers out soon. These 3 years haven't been in vain, and he's not alone. That said, he went back to work.

Leo's shift ended a while ago, so he was the only one in the room. Eventually, Donnie and Mikey came back to turn in for the day.

"Hey, Leo, is Raph out again?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah"

"Where does he get off? Partying all day and night without me?!" Mikey whined and flopped himself on his bed.

"I'm starting to get worried. I mean, when does he sleep?" asked Donnie.

"Don't worry, Donnie, he sleeps." answered Leo with a smile. "And Mikey one day you can go out a party too."

Both of his brothers laughed and had their late night snack of the usual pizza and soda before bed.

Leo waited 2 hours like always when Donnie and Mikey went to sleep, and woke up to his phone's silent alarm. He went to his "closet" and activated an app on his phone that opened a slide-in door behind his clothes. It cost a little extra from his savings to get this, but he didn't want ask Donnie to make it. After all, who would make a dungeon room for his brother without asking too many questions? No one knew this side of him. Well, someone did. And that someone was lying on the floor in a human-sized dog bed. Leo turned on the light, and revealed that someone to be none other than Raph.

The light woke him up, and Raph perched up instantly and frowned a little at Leo. Leo didn't mind the look, after all Raph was still being scolded.

"You ready to apologize?"

"For wh-"

A loud bang silenced him. Leo punched a dint in the wall.

"Pets don't talk now do they?" Leo sighed, "You still need training if you STILL think you're a person."

'Aren't I your brother, jerk?' Raph thought to himself.

Leo undid the chain holding Raph to the wall, and sat down on the love couch nearby.

"Raph, come."

Raph complied and walked over to him. Luckily, Leo didn't mind or notice since he wasn't looking at him.

"Sit."

"What?" Raph blurted out without thinking. Leo still didn't look at him, but didn't scold him this time.

"Sit…" he repeated this in a lower voice.

Raph sighed and sat Indian-style next to him. Leo stuck out his hand.

"Paw." Raph put his hand over Leo's, and Leo finally looked at him with a smile. "Good, boy…now are you ready to apologize?"

Raph just stayed quiet because he didn't think saying "sorry" would do anything since he's not allowed to talk. He looked at Leo for answers.

"Do you need help?" Leo brought his hand to the back of Raph's head and pushed it so that he was nuzzling his foot. "Lick it as an apology, like a good boy."

Raph just stared at his foot then looked back at him. He was mortified. Last time he and Leo did something like this, he made Raph drink out of a dog bowl. Now he wants him to lick his foot? A little of Raph's pride came back and he, unintentionally gave Leo a defiant look.

"I don't like those eyes, Raph. You look like a stray dog." Leo's expression didn't change much, but he wasn't smiling anymore.

He pushed Raph back, and he was stuck. Leo laughed despite himself. After watching this happen to Mikey so many times it starts to get funny. Leo got up and put his foot on Raph's face with a lot of force.

"Ngh!"

"Don't say anything. Remember: Pets don't talk." ordered Leo while loosening his tie.

He gently rubbed his foot along Raph's cheek and started to get a little more forceful. Raph didn't move, but he managed to look at Leo with one eye. His foot took off some pressure every now and then, so ithis didn't hurt too much. After a while, seeing Leo's face look at him with adoring eyes made him a little warm. The warmth took over him and his breathing grew a little more audible.

"What are you getting exited for? I'm punishing you." Leo said before taking a firm hold of his now hard goods. "I have such a lewd pet."

Leo started to stimulate him, and Raph started groaning loudly. It sounded painful, but he felt wonderful. Leo was being a lot nicer today, minus the foot on his face. Or so he thought. Leo let him go almost as soon as he started rubbing him and just looked at him.

"Raph…" Leo started, "You still haven't apologized. Tell you what, if you do it right I'll give you a reward."

To Raph a "reward" could be anything. From kissing, to slaps, to being gentle with him Leo was full of surprises. It disturbed and thrilled him a bit, since Leo is always calm even when he's like this. Leo started to tickle his manhood with his tie as he pressed his foot to Raph's face again. Unable to stand it, Raph finally started to lick up and down his foot. Leo didn't say anything though, so Raph just kept on licking it. Finally Leo got off him, and pulled him up by his red tie.

"Good boy. Now here's your reward."


	2. Rewards

Leo struck him across the face. Raph almost fell back on his shell, but he caught himself. He looked back at Leo shocked.

"That was for talking before…did you think I didn't hear you?"

Raph was about to retort, but he stopped. For Leo to hit him and all it a reward means he wasn't playing today. He knew Leo was upset, but acted like he was pissed. Leo sat back on the couch and held his hand out Raph again.

"Come."

Raph got up and stood in front of Leo. Leo patted the spot next to him.

"Sit."

Raph sat next to him and remained silent. His cheek still burned so he was a little ticked. He felt something warm on his cheek and looked to see Leo stroking his face. Looking back at Leo, Raph saw that he was looking at his face.

"It hurts right?" Leo said, "It's your fault for thinking of someone else when you're with me."

'What is he talking about?' thought Raph, then he remembered something.

Earlier today, Leo was checking on him after he took a break. While they were talking he told Leo that Casey was coming over for drinks and invited him. Leo never answered though, and just started smoking so he just went with Casey alone. When he got home before the others, Leo told him he was in trouble and told him to wait in the closet. Is that what this is all about? Leo was always calm and friendly when Casey was around though. This isn't the first time he and Leo have had sex together. But looking back, Raph noticed that Leo went into his "Master Mode" after he would hang with Casey or if Casey came over. Is he jealous of Casey? Why? Raph loves Leo, like a brother, and even more than that.

Suddenly, Leo roughly pushed Raph to lie down on the couch and mounted him. He wrapped his tie around Raph's mouth to muffle his voice, then took off Raph's tie and bound his hands. Leo just smiled down at him for a while and kept stoking his still red cheek.

"Ngh…! Mmm!"

Leo entered him without even preparing him first. The fact that Raph was roughly clinching him didn't sway his rhythm as Leo picked up speed. He was thick so it hurt like hell, and Leo was slow. If he didn't hit his sweet spot soon Raph was gonna lose, and pass out from the pain. But Leo didn't stop. He pulled all the way out and plunged back in all the way to the hilt. Raph's vision was assaulted with Leo and black spots. He was in pain, but the pleasure started to slowly slither by. Leo's fucked him up to the point where he can make anything that hurts be good.

Suddenly the air in Raph's throat stopped violently. He looked up and saw Leo's arm. Leo was choking him and thrusting at the same time. Even that wasn't painful. In fact, it made him forget about his entrance being ripped open. Raph moaned violently through the gag, and Leo was cool as a cucumber. He nuzzled his face into Raph's neck, and kissed it before biting into it. Leo always marked Raph as his territory, which is why he wears chokers on the job.

Raph was about to explode, but Leo stopped suddenly.

"Not yet, we can't forget Ralph."


	3. Hi, my name is Ralph

He took out Raph's worst enemy: a red penis ring name Ralph.

Leo playfully call it "Ralph" as a way of mocking Raph. He tightly wrapped Ralph around Raph's penis, and stood up next to him. Poor Raph was just in pain now from the suffocating toy. Leo looked down at him with his hard manhood standing right next to Raph's face.

"Lick."

Honestly, he didn't have to tell Raph twice. One, he is always happy when Leo is please, and two, he wanted this damn "Ralph" off of him. Raph sucked Leo a little roughly, but set a rhythm after bobbing his head at a certain angle. Leo grabbed the back of his head and held him there. Raph started to suffocate a bit, but Leo let him go before he started to choke. The kept on for a while, until Leo finally released his hot stuff into Raph's throat.

"Swallow."

Raph swallow quickly, because he didn't dare spill it. Leo checked to see if it was gone, and smiled when he found Raph's mouth empty.

"Good boy."

Leo went to the corner and got a blanket. He took Raph by the back of his neck, and pushed him back onto the dog bed. Raph looked at him confused.

Leo just smiled, "You satisfied your master, not it's time for bed." Then he wrapped the blanket around Raph and left.

Raph just stared at the wall where the door was completely mortified and dumbfounded.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding me, Leo?!" yelled Raph. Then he got a text message on his phone.

If Ralph is missing and I see a mess you're in trouble~ :) Luv u Leo

Raph just started at his phone scene and chucked it across the room (probably breaking it).

Raph left the restroom after splash water on his face to wake himself up. Needless to say he didn't get any sleep…or relief. He took his client list from one of the waiters and read over it.

When he came entered the club a crowd of girls was around Mikey.

"What's going on now?" he asked Donnie.

"Mikey got you a pet. He wanted to surprise you, but you were out partying again." smiled Donnie.

"A pet…?"

"Raph!" Mikey ran up to him with a turtle. "I thought you might be lonely since Spike so I got you this little guy."

"Uh, thanks Mikey."

"Oh! I almost forgot his collar."

Mikey wrapped a red collar around his shelf and in big bold black letters it read "Ralph". Raph stared horrified at the creature.

"Welcome to your new home, Ral- …!" Raph pulled Mikey's tie and choked him before walking off like nothing happened. He dumped the turtle in Donnie's hands.

"Get. Rid. Of. It." he said in a low voice and stormed off.

Raph passed Leo in the doorway, and he had a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Raph."

Raph just kept walking and went to his exclusive room. He slammed the door shut.


	4. One missed call

"You okay, Mikey?" Leo checked the poor turtle.

"What's his problem?! I was just trying to help, geez!" yelled Mikey. Leo gave him a pat on the back.

"He misses Spike I guess. Go onto your table before You-Know-Who shows up."

"Oh snap! Good call!" Mikey ran by him, and Donny was about to leave.

"Hold on, Donny. I'll keep him."

"But Raph said–"

"Don't worry I'll keep him Donny." Leo repeated with smile. Donny knew what that meant, and dropped Ralph into Leo's hands before leaving to his table.

Leo put him in a bowl and went to the bathroom to put some water in it.

"Maybe the turtle was overkill. I did leave him hanging last night." Leo said to himself or to Ralph, I don't even he knew. He was shortly cut off by a vibration and a red light in the corner of his eye. It was an iPhone in a red case. Raph's phone no doubt. Leo picked it up and was met with the one word he didn't feel like seeing: Casey.

**Beep**

"Moshi moshi."

"Leo? Where's Raph?" asked Casey.

"Working"

"Oh, okay. Well, tell him he left his watch over here, and that I'll pawn it if he doesn't come get it."

"Why is his watch at your place?" Leo said in a calm voice, but Casey was too oblivious to hear that it had an edge to it.

"He spent the night over here a few days ago, and I've been waiting for him to come get his watch. Why you didn't know?"

"No. But I was just wondering. I'll tell him."

"Cool, oh, and you guys are still good for Friday, right?"

"…Yeah, can't wait."

"Sweet. See ya."

With that Casey hung up. Leo just stared at the phone. Strangely he wasn't mad or annoyed, but he felt like he should have been. He looked back at Ralph, who was staring off into space. Leo followed his example and stared at his reflection. After a moment he finally shook his head, and picked up the bowl.

"Oh, Ralph, you're lucky you don't have friends. Sometimes they can be trouble."

Karai walked in and made her way to Leo's table. She was his regular, and Mr. Shredder's daughter. When she was done walking the streets pimping out herself, and some poor high school girl she would come to Leo. Leo didn't feel anything for her at all, and that was putting it politely. He used to want to be friends with her, but after seeing the kind of person she way, Leo wasn't having that mess. And Mr. Shredder mean-mugging him every times she coms by is no picnic either. The only reason he doesn't have his Footmen beat the hell out of him is because of Karai. Leo didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

"Good afternoon, Leonardo."

"Good afternoon." He didn't use her name on purpose, but she didn't seem to notice since she started to order her booze.

Across the club Raph was watching Leo. He couldn't believe this bitch. All over his lov– brother like that. To this day, he wonders why she's all the Footmen and other hosts talk about. Raph would rather touch April then Karai any day, but he'll be damned if she had Leo. He'd stab her in her eyes with a fork.

"Raphael-san what's wrong? You seem distracted." said the blondie next to him.

"Did I say something was wrong?" he snapped back at her.

"Aaah~ don't be so mean."

"I like it when he's mean. It's hot."

"Be mean to me too, Raphael!"

'Aaand now I have a worse headache' Raph thought in the comfort of his mind.

He looked up and Leo was looking back at him. Leo just stared for a minute then turned to Karai, and then proceeded to kiss her. No wait, not just kiss, Leo started to full-on make out with her for Raph to see. Karai looked like she was having the time of her life, and Raph looked like he was about to kick a puppy. Without thinking he abruptly got up from the table muttering 'Toilet' and left the girls he was with.

Leo stopped what he was doing and looked over at Raph's deserted table. Karai looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, Leonardo?"

Leo didn't seem to hear her because he muttered, "It's jealous…how cute."

Raph was on the roof texting. When he was confused or upset he would text Casey in secret. Even though Leo is understanding and dependable, when it comes to Raph he can be a serious jackass. He gets off seeing him suffer a bit, since Raph is the only one that knows about this side of him. But that was uncalled for. Kissing Karai right in front of him knowing he was watching. All that extreme bullshit about him not getting close to his customers of facing Leo-zilla later on in the closet, bathroom, or worse: the roof. Raph cringed at the memory.

_Dude that' harsh! D: You piss him off or somthin? – Casey Jones_

_I haven't done ANYTHING! He's been an ass to me all morning! – Raph_

_Oh! This morning he picked up your phone! Did he tell you about the watch? – Casey Jones_

Raph freaked and instead of texting back CALLED Casey.

"What do you mean he picked up my phone?" asked stunned Raph.

"I called to tell you that you left your watch at my house, but it was Leo. You need to stop leaving your shit around. Didn't he just by you that phone?"

"…"

"Raph?"

"…"

"Hellooooo?"

"…"

"RAPHAEL!"

"SHIT!" Raph pulled the phone from his ear, "I'm not deaf unless you make me, douchebag!"

"Then answer me when I call next time. What happened just now? Lost signal?"

'I swear there aren't enough stars in the sky to match his level of stupid…' thought Raph. "It's nothing. Just that I might be in trouble…"

"For what?"

"I snuck out when I went to your place that day."

"What?! Oh snap, my bad! Are you gonna be ok?"

"I don't think so…"

"I'll call Leo and tell him it was a joke."

"He will not pick up or believe you, trust me." Raph quickly added, "Don't worry, he'll just yell at me, or make me sleep outside of something."

Not even Casey knew about Leo's other side. Leo hides it for a reason, and makes it clear what he will do if others find out. He does not play, and sadly Raph does have the makes to prove it. Speak of the devil, Raph's received a text message.

_Come. – Leo_

"Uh…I gotta go. A customer just texted me" he lied.

"Ok. Sorry about to-day, man. I'll buy your share of drinks when we go to that party Friday."

"Thanks…bye."

Rap quickly hung up and let out a big sigh. Leo gave him a command instead of a request, and he knew what that meant. When he opened the door to the club, Leo was standing right there with his phone in his hand.

"That took too long." Leo grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the club.

"Leo, where are we going?"

Leo stopped for a minute, "When I say "Come" you come." Then he just kept on dragging Raph along.


	5. Where's the love?

Leo dragged Raph along for a while until they got to the docks. It was within walking distance of the club, but not many people went there, especially after dark. Raph knew that Leo would come here to talk to a "friend" but he still didn't even know who that was. As far as he knew, Leo's friends were his brothers, and whatever fakeness he put on for his customers and Karai.

Leo stopped walking and looked around slowly, like he was scanning the area. He seemed to have found what he was looking for and pulled Raph along to one of the warehouses. It had a number missing and the 7 was falling off and looked, coincidentally, like an "L".

"Leo, what is this place?"

Leo still didn't answer him, as he took out a key, and opened the door before forcing Raph inside. Raph looked around and noticed the place was completely abandoned; not a crate or speck of dust in place. Why keep the place clean if you don't have stuff in it? Leo pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

"Hey…Yeah I'm here…Can you just put it outside? ...Thanks." Leo hung up and looked back at Raph.

He looked at Raph with a blank expression and just stood there. It was enough to creep him out, but Leo didn't move for a minute. Then a metallic knock hit the large door and Leo finally moved. From over his shoulder, Raph saw a fold-in chair, a chain, and a paper bag with something in it. There was on chair, and Raph knew it wasn't for him. Leo unfolded the chair, and walked over to Raph with the chain and bag. Getting a better look at it, Raph saw it was a chain link dog collar. Leo took a collar out of the bag and put it around Raph's neck before linking the leash to the ring.

Raph knew he was in serious trouble if Leo brought stuff somewhere else instead of home. Normally he was turned on, but Leo hadn't looked at him once since meeting him face-to-face at the door. That was not a good sign. When they first started this that was how Leo would act so he would "earn" his love.

When Leo hooked the other end under the leg of the chair, he finally spoke.

"Show me your phone." he ordered.

"Wh–" Raph stopped himself. The Leo he was talking to wasn't in his brother mode where he could talk back to him. He wasn't playing with him especially since even now he still wasn't looking at him. Reluctantly he took out his phone.

"Show me the call history."

Raph showed him and got nervous. Of course it was mostly Casey on the screen, and only a few from customers and Leo. Mikey called him once, but he didn't answer so it probably didn't count.

"Text messages."

Again, mostly Casey and Leo.

"Pictures."

Again, mostly Casey and Leo…with some of customers that wanted a group picture.

"…"

Leo just stared at the phone for a moment, then took it from Raph and turned it off. He even turned off his own phone, and put them in the bag. Leo sat down in the chair and finally looked up at Raph. For a moment, he looked like he was thinking, but soon began to talk again.

"Casey and you must have a lot to talk about. You're very quit around us at the club so I wander what you have to say." Leo started.

"Well it's mostly just him talking to me…" Raph muttered.

"What does he talk about?"

"Parties, April, parties, girls, some more parties…" Raph was nervous that Leo was allowing him to talk, but to be safe he sat Indian-style on the floor a few inches from his feet.

"…"

"…"

Now Leo clamped up. His eyes looked like he wanted to say more, but he kept a calm demeanor. He reached into the bag and took out some kind of stick.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Uh…a stick?"

"No. It's a riding crop."

"A riding crop?" Raph had no idea what that was.

"It's used to make horses go faster when you're riding them." Leo continued. "It's also used to discipline certain animals…and pets."

Leo kicked Raph and he fell back on his shell. He was dragged under Leo's leg by the leash. Leo put the bag next to Raph's head.

"But you have the illusion that you aren't an animal so I wonder if this is enough." Leo paused, "I thought having my friend teach you would do some good, but I don't want anyone else to touch you…I thought of using Ralph, but that must not be enough…so this and my body will have to do."

Leo moved his leg, and Raph heard a click. At some point, Leo reached in the bag and handcuffed his arms. He ripped off Raph's clothes until he was left in his socks and boots. It was cold in the warehouse so Raph was shivering a bit, but he was man and he could take it. Besides what Leo had in mind might be colder than the air. Leo took Raph's left hand and bit all 3 of his fingers hard enough to leave rings, and draw blood. Raph screamed some words, but was silenced by the crack of Leo hitting him with a riding crop.

"Be quiet."

Leo forced his legs apart and instantly started to get to work on Raph. The fact that there was no foreplay before being entered made Raph a nervous wreck. And the fact that Leo was not just rough, but "violently" thrusting into him wasn't normal. Leo would alternate, not be flat our violent when making love to him. And he wasn't allowed to scream or anything so he bit his lip while taking the insane rhythm Leo set. Even with the rough friction, Leo was still quiet, he barely even grunted. But then again, that was kind of normal. Leo was the most experienced out of his brothers. He could go for a **LONG** time, and not bat an eyelash when his partner was done. Raph didn't know if it was practice, or just his personality.

After what seemed like forever, Raph couldn't hold his voice anymore as he came. But, or course, Leo still kept going. He even came himself a bit, but would harshly pull out and spill himself on Raph's shell and go back to work. Raph was sure there were small bruises on his thighs, because Leo has been gripping them all this time, and crushes it when he comes so he doesn't make a sound. But Raph wasn't Leo, he didn't have anything to grip, and the handcuffs didn't help at all. He was losing his mind, while Leo nonchalantly tore him apart.

**Smack! Crack! Slap! Slap!**

"…! Ngh!" Raph was slapped with the crop for the hundredth time, it felt like.

"Quiet…" Giving up on the riding crop, Leo started to choke him. "This rebellious attitude isn't going to happen here, Raph."

He wasn't completely suffocating him, but Raph still couldn't breathe and he NEEDED to breathe. Leo kept thrusting, and he lost air with each gasp. But Leo just smiled at him.

"Now you're quiet?" Leo was teasing, but it felt like mockery. "Looks like you learned a new trick."

Leo kept chocking him, and would let go enough for him to suck in air for a second. But it was only for a second before Leo gripped his neck again. Leo stopped smiling after a while since he focused on Raph. He was obviously turned on by this since he was still rock hard even after all this time of fucking Raph almost senseless. His eyes had lost their usually warmth, and there was no passion behind his cruelty like before.

Was this all just because he went to Casey's house? Leo's acting like they had a child together. What is going on in Leo's head? Leo's always been a bit rough, but it seems he's gotten even more ruthless since Master Splinter's accident. Whatever he was holding back started to come out after they started working at Foot Host Club. Their love making has turned into straight up fucking each other. Raph felt something in his head and chest when he thought this, but he didn't have time to think with Sado-Leo pounding him into the concrete.

Almost suddenly, Leo stopped and let go of Raph. Raph was gasping for air and his legs just hit the ground. He was stuck on the floor in a daze. Everything he saw was still white or a blur, but he could hear Leo.

"…e…wh…ye…e's…ok…"

It was no good. Raph couldn't focus on his words. But he heard the same metallic knock from before, and a rush of cold air hit him. Suddenly a pair of dark brown boots approached him.


	6. Wrath to Raph

**Chapter 6: Wrath to Raph**

Raph felt himself being pulled up and turned over. He looked up and noticed the mystery man from before hovering over him, and Leo was now sitting in a chair.

"I'm done so do whatever you want." said Leo, "But don't shoot inside him."

"Whateva ya say, L." said the man.

"W-Wait what?" Raph asked, "I thought you said no one would touch me?"

Leo just smiled at him, "Really? Well Casey seems to touch you and you don't mind. So I guess what I say doesn't matter, right?"

He struggled to sit up, but he was still weak and in pain from Leo's previous treatment. Something warm brushed against Raph's jaw and he came face to face with a fat penis. He tried to inch away, but the man force it down his throat. All Raph could do was hold his head back into the man's fist. He was honestly too exhausted to resist, and Leo was watching so resisting wouldn't do him any good. Trying not to choke, Raph forced himself to relax while the man kept roughly bobbing his head on the organ.

This man and Leo were on two different levels, because he came almost too quickly. Raph didn't even expect it and almost gagged.

"Swallow." said Leo. Raph couldn't see him, but he knew he was glaring at him.

Raph swallowed the foreign seed bit by bit, and then the man positioned himself between his legs with Raph on his stomach. Still loose from Leo's treatment, the man fit snuggly inside him. He wasn't as big as Leo, but he was big enough to cause Raph to grunt. It was a stranger so Raph was uncomfortable, and unintentionally resisting.

It wasn't long, but it was long enough that the man violated him in both orifices repeatedly, and added to Leo's seed on his stomach and shell. Raph didn't know when, but eventually Leo called the man off and the guy left. Giving him the command 'Stay', Leo had left at one point and Raph was alone now. What's gotten into Leo?

He was rough with him before, but this was straight up abuse. If it weren't for their previous SM play, he would have been able to say he was just, basically, gang raped. All because he went to Casey's house. Well, maybe it was his fault for not telling anyone, but he just wanted to hang out with his friend. Was it normal for Leo to react this way? He's always been a little rough, but he's changed a lot.

The sound of the door filled the quiet warehouse. Leo came back? Raph lifted his head, and was greeted with a burst of coldness.

"…!" Raph coughed violently and something was dripping down his face. "Water…?"

Another blast came, and then another that lasted longer than the previous. This kept going until it traveled all over his naked body. When it finally stopped he saw Leo standing over him with a hose in his hand. Leo was smiling.

"There. Nice and clean now." He lifted up Raph's face and aimed the hose in his mouth, "Now for the inside."

The water nearly choked him, but it was a slow stream so it Raph's eyes just got teary. He coughed up most of the water, some he swallowed by accident, and the rest just streamed passed his lips. Seeming satisfied, Leo put the hose away and undid the handcuffs. Raph was pulled to his feet, and a cloth was thrown on his face. Leo started to dry him off. I suppose like a good owner, instead of being snide and commanding him to dry himself. When he was done Leo ordered him to get dressed, and left.

By the time he got out of the warehouse Leo was a good ways down the street. Raph noticed that the mystery man was standing at the warehouse across from him taking a smoke. The man winked and blew a kiss at him with a smirk, and Raph took off. He would have flipped him off, but he if was Leo's **friend **then he wasn't even going to test his luck.


	7. Star-crossed Lusters

**Chapter 7: Star-Crossed Lust**

Leo reported to Mr. Shredder's office. It had been a while since his episode with Raph. He finally accepted the fact that Ralph was the family pet, and the party with Casey was fun. Raph was out of it when Casey was talking to him, and Leo made conversation with him just to mess with Raph. It was interesting Casey didn't notice Raph avoiding him at the party, and Leo lounging on him. They even managed to get a little frisky in his bedroom without leaving behind evidence, and Raph was so pissed. Leo chuckled to himself. It was a little disrespectful, but how many times is he gonna do it? A little naughty episode never killed anyone, and Casey was all in April so he wouldn't care. He finally made it to the office, and knocked.

"Enter."

Leo entered the black stained office. The club's foot insignia was plastered above his head, and swords and pieces of armor decorated the walls. It didn't look like the office of a host club manager. It looked like a yakuza bosses lair. Leo didn't flinch though. He has gotten used to this sick man and his hobbies.

"You called me?"

"Address me properly, boy." the man snapped back.

Leo let out an extremely quiet sigh, "Did you want something, sir?"

Mr. Shredder tossed some documents at him, "This is Splinter's current condition. I've already wired the funding for his treatment."

"…Thank you…sir." Leo forced out.

According to the documents, Master Splinter was improving. Of course, it was only thanks to the surgery Mr. Shredder paid for. Leo breathed a sigh of relief when he finished the document. They were able to remove the bullet, and completely reconstruct his skull. Leo almost prayed he'd see his father again, but he quickly dismissed the thought. If he had seen his boys now, he might go back into another coma.

"One more thing…"

"Yes sir."

"You and the red one are doing separate shifts from now on. I'm switching him with the idiot."

Leo inwardly flinched, "Why is that?"

"You seemed distracted, and he seems bothered by your presence lately, so I'm only thinking about my employee's wellbeing." Mr. Shredder answered calmly. If he had not been wearing that mask, he could see a smirk.

"…"

"You have something you want to say, boy?" Mr. Shredder challenged.

"…No sir. May I leave?"

Mr. Shredder waved him out, and went back to some other papers on his desk. Leo walked away, seemingly calm, but he was pissed. He did this on purpose. It was Leo that insisted he and Raph take the same shift, and it didn't take a genius to find out why. I suppose this is payback for making out with his daughter. Leo didn't regret it though, it was funny. Besides, regret never got him anywhere. If it did he wouldn't be working for this man, and basically prostituting himself to random turtle obsessed women. But regardless, this was no good. He loved Mikey, but if Raph switches shifts then Leo can't watch him. What if Casey comes by and takes him again? What if someone touches Raph? What if…?

Leo drew a breath to calm down. He would have to make this work for now, until he could think of something. Master Splinter's condition was finally improving so he had to keep this up. But how long will he last? When it came to Raph, a part of Leo's psyche went to a mad and dangerous place.

Raph felt wrong. Even with the pretty brunette on his arm, and the giggling red head next to him, he felt all wrong. He and Leo had been switched so he felt this tinge of coldness down his back ever since. As if that wasn't bad enough, Leo's become just wacky. Some days he would make love to him at night like normal, other days Leo would completely ignore him. He finally texted Casey about it after forever after Leo forced him to have sex on his bed. Casey joked and said Leo was on his period, but he was serious. Leo was different somehow. He found out that Master Splinter was getting better, but his mood seemed to darken more.

"Raph-sama, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, you look sad instead of angry to-day."

"Do you want a hug?"

"…"

Raph was a little irritated by their loud voices, but just nodded so they would shut up. Besides they didn't really care so he wasn't going to pretend he did. Girls these days will find any reason to be touched by a man…and turtle, apparently.

Raph's break came up, and he decided to go to the guy's locker room. Even after he finished his business he was just staring at himself in the mirror now. He genuinely looks depressed and he felt like a punk. Is this what he's been reduced to? Big Bad Raph getting gloomy because he can't see Leo, his lover. He chuckled and wondered how many fans he would lose and gain if someone saw him like this.

**Clank**

A metallic sound got his attention, and Raph looked up in the mirror. There was Leo standing behind him looking slightly shocked, but neutral. He had nothing but his personal baby blue towel covering his waste. Raph turned around to face him.

"Uh…hey." he said awkwardly.

"Sup." Leo replied then walked passed him to his locker.

A sharp pang went to Raph's chest. Leo was still ignoring him even now? He was all alone in a bathroom with him, and he looked at Raph like he was the wallpaper. What was wrong with him? What the hell was his problem? His mood was plastered on his face like always, and Leo finally looked at him.

"What? Got something to say?"

"Got something…? Don't YOU have something to say?" Raph shouted back.

"No, not really" Leo turned back around to his locker, and only managed to sling his dress shirt over his shoulders before a hand landed on his shoulder.

Leo was forced around, and Raph roughly stole his lips.


	8. Begging

Leo was a little thrown off, but instantly recovers and returns the kiss. He opened his mouth, and Raph's tongue dove right in without a moment's hesitation. Leo let him take control, and he backed up against his locker. His face was still neutral, but there was amusement in his eyes.

"It's not like you to beg, Raph."

"Beg? I'm just trying to get your attention."

"That's what dogs do."

"I'm a turtle, not a dog."

"You're still my pet." Leo pets him on the head. "Did you miss me that much?"

"It's not like that! I just want to know what the attitude is about."

"I believe you are the one with the attitude. I'm just trying to get dressed."

"Bullshit…what's going on with you?"

"…"

"Leo? …!" Raph was forced up against the lockers.

"I'm just fine. But you don't seem to be ok." Leo brushed against the bulge in his pants. Raph shuttered, but remained composed. He was going to find out Leo's deal right now.

"Le– Mm!"

Leo silenced him with an aggressive kiss, while his had dove into his pants. Raph's mouth and manhood was being assaulted. At this point, he lost his resolve. His knees buckled, and he ended up on his knees on the floor. Leo just laughed, and tilted his chin to make him look up.

"Beg nicely for what you want, Raph."

Raph was breathing hard and at this point he was out of it. What did he want? His eyes focused on Leo's naked crotch in his face. Raph's hands traveled up Leo's leg, but Leo back up.

"Beg." he commanded.

"I want it…"

"Want what?" Leo feigned innocence. He knew damn well what Raph wanted.

"I want you…I want you in me." Raph managed with a mix of embarrassment and lust.

"Good boy." Leo said, then picked up his sleeping member and fed it to Raph.

Raph was in heaven. It has been a while since he had sucked Leo. The sex they've had lately has been a bit rushed since their bother separated and too tired recently. So he was taking his time, even though he knew Leo was probably just on a short break. But he was getting this. He needed this, and as far as he could tell so did Leo. Raph got Leo nice and hard, before he was pulled to his feet.

"I'll be nice: gentle or hard?" he asked.

"Hard."

"Good answer."

Leo took him raw, and Raph kept his voice down as he moaned in pleasure. He was just as rough as he liked, and he felt Leo's desire for him. If he had this much pent up emotion, why was he avoiding him? Right now, Leo was slamming him into the locker and genuinely moaning in ecstasy. Slapping sounds filled the locker room, and if someone were to walk in they would know who it was because Raph's voice was bouncing off the walls. Leo started to pump faster, one of the signs that he's about to come, and Raph was close himself. Soon after that, Raph saw white lights as he and Leo climaxed.

But Leo wasn't done. After he emptied himself in Raph, he laid him down on the floor. Raph was tired and confused for a minute.

"Tired already?"

Leo plunged back into him and set another fast rhythm. At this point, Leo quietly started to moan and breath raggedly. It mixed in with Raph's moans and the sounds their bodies made together. Today, Leo was being very passionate, which was nice but…weird. Leo's normal composure has softened up, and he wasn't just rough of Raph. Raph didn't have time to think about this since Leo's hard member, and hungry kisses distracted him. Raph was holding onto Leo's opened shirt with one hand and his head with the other as he plunged his tongue into his mouth again. They battled for dominance over and over with Raph winning some, and Leo winning some.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both came for about the 4th time and Leo finally pulled out. They were both breathing hard with Leo sitting up and Raph still on his side. They both heard a loud bang and looked up to see Mikey. He looked at them and his green cheeks flushed a deep red.

"I-I-I-I DID HEAR ANYTHING! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" He shouted then ran out the locker room.

From the look on his face and position, he must have been taking a shower and heard everything. Raph looked at Leo, who was looking nonchalantly at his watch. He got back up and proceeded to keep dressing himself.

"…You knew he was in there didn't you…" Raph said.

"Yep" was all Leo said, before he knelt down and kiss Raph on the cheek. "It was funny." Then he left.

Raph just stared at his retreating form. Was the sex they just had real or a dream? …He could always ask Mikey since he heard everything. Leo can be such a bastard sometimes, but it's nice to know that Raph wasn't the only one that he tortured. After taking his own shower, Raph redressed and left the locker room.


	9. The Wall's Eyes Burn

Mikey bolted out of the locker room. He knew what they did, but he didn't want to see, let alone hear it. Now he felt like his mind was poisoned. He made it to his room, his and Leo's shift doesn't start until morning, and after what he saw he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Suddenly he got a text message. It was from his new friend Snow White. He decided to call instead of text back.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Sup, Snowy…" Mikey's voice was still a little shaken.

"What's up with you? You sound like you saw a rapist."

"More like saw a rape…"

"Oooooh~ what'd you see, Mikey?"

"Haaaaaah…" he forgot that Snowy isn't fazed by this stuff. She could sit in the middle of an orgy, and be cool as a cucumber, while listen to music.

"Was it your brothers?"

"!"

Thumbelina giggled on the other line, "Soo desu ka!? Hehehe! Who was seme and who was uke?" She gasped. "Was it you?"

"NO!" Mikey raised his voice. The memory of Raph and Leo's duet of moans passed his mind, and he groaned. He buried his head in his pillow.

"Mikey?"

"Snowy, we need to switch siblings…My heart still can't take this."

"Hahaha! I would LOVE to have your brothers." she suddenly changed the subject, "Oh, random question."

"What?"

"Can you ask Leon if he wants to come over this weekend? I want to have a fight again, and practice my kenjustsu some more."

"…So you call me to talk to my brother?"

"I love you all, Mikey. I just zone in on Leon-san more. You can come over too."

"Why can't you come here?"

"I'm not going to that damn club…" Snowy said in a different tone. He knew she didn't like the club, but she ended up friends with Mikey…and crushing hard on Leo.

"Okay, okay." Mikey laughed, '"I'll tell him."

"Daisuki~" she made a kiss sound through the phone, "Ok, I'll text you later, and we can girl out or something, okay?"

"Whatever, dudette, I'll just fall asleep again."

"Iie! Better not!" she shouted, "Anyway, sayonara!"

**Click**

She hung up. Mikey sighed. He liked talking to Snowy, her upbeat and childish voice brightened up the room. Even if some of the crap she says is pretty dark. She checks in with him all the time even though she hates the host club, and doesn't talk to anyone other than Mikey and Leo.

**Bzzz! Bzzz!**

He got a text. It was from Snowy. Why did he text her instead of just calling back. He innocently opened the message, and it was a picture text. Right before his eyes was Leo and Raph positioned doggy style! Underneath it was:

'_Gomen, gomen! Leon just sent this to me and told me to send it to you. Don't hate me! You know you love it! xD' – Shira-Yuki-Hime_

Mikey screamed and chucked his phone across the room. It was in a rough case so he wasn't afraid he broke it. He was afraid of what else he was gonna see and hear today. He sank further into his bed.

"WHY, LEO? WHYYYYYYY?" he moaned into the pillow.

After texting Mikey, Snowy jumped off the tree branch she was perched in. Almost on command the school bell rang, signaling the end of school. She walked along with her peers as she dispersed into the street. Suddenly she was greeted by a sight she didn't enjoy. It was Karai talking to 3 girls. They were all wearing the same uniform as her.

"…Hell no." Snowy made her was over to them. The glare on her face was quickly replaced with a bright smile and sweet voice. "Excuse meeee~ Can I join the party?"

"Oh crap it's that Goth chick."

"Let's get out of here."

"Wait! Don't leave me with her."

"…" Karai stared back and met Snowy's fake gaze. Her smile was so straight it looked real. But they both knew it was a lie. Karai would NEVER live to see her smile.

"Karai."

"Snow White."

"You're disrupting the learning environment."

"Last time I checked the bell rang. School's out."

"Last time I checked, you didn't go to this school."

"…Really Snow White, I thought we were friends, why the attitude?"

"I don't get attitudes, and I don't need friends when I have sisters." Snowy gripped her axe on her belt. "Enough about me, just what the hell do you think you're doing on my turf."

"Just conducting a harmless interview, and I must say you have interesting classmates."

"Well it's not going to stay harmless if you don't skip on your merry way." Snowy challenged.

She didn't like Karai. She was always sending pictures of herself and Leo to her phone and email. Snowy didn't give a shit, because Leo actually hangs out with her, but it still bothered her a little. Sadly Karai knew this. She knew that Snowy couldn't stand her. Karai just smirked at her.

"Fine, I'll retreat for now." Karai turned to leave, "Oh, and I thought you would like to know…Leo is a pretty rough kisser so you might want to get some practice."

"!" Snowy lunged at Karai with her axe. She was swift as wind, but Karai managed to dodge her with a few strands of hair sacrificed in the process. The rage was plastered on Snowy's face. Karai knew that she liked Leo, and fucking with her was entertaining. Normally Snowy wouldn't react to her, but this time she snapped.

"Have a good day, Waterhouse."

She vanished and Snowy was left tightly clutching her axe tightly. The surrounding students were watching her in fear and curiosity.

"AAAAAH!" Snowy somehow managed to slice the tree that she had been in half and it crashed to the ground with a loud bang. "SHE IS SO! SO! SOOOO...!" She screamed stomping her foot and darted off.

Everyone cleared a path quickly and some just ran from her. Snowy didn't give a crap if her classmates were afraid of her. All she wanted was to hack Karai to pieces and chuck her into a volcano. She got a text and it was from Leo. In a millisecond her face brightened up, and a real and girlish smile plastered face.

"Leon!" she gleefully answered the text.

Her poor classmates watched in horror as the demonic child smiled at her phone like an angel.


	10. Party At Mikey's House

Leo was chuckling to himself while on his phone. Donnie happened to pass by him while on a break.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Just texting Snowy, she cut down a tree and I thought it was funny."

"Seriously? Isn't she still at school now?"

"They just let out."

"I'm surprised she hasn't been expelled yet. She waltzes around with that axe all the time." Donnie paused, "Half the time she looks ready to stab someone."

"Naw, I don't think she would just stab anyone unless they bothered her."

"That makes it better?"

"You wanna ask her and find out?"

"N-No! That _little _girl using a 5 feet long axe to cut down a tree. She's got some issues…Wait…" Donnie gulped hard, "I-Is she on the phone right now?"

"No, I'm just texting her. You're safe brother."

Donnie let out a heavy sigh, "Good…She's always staring daggers at me, so I know she'll use the real thing on me."

"She loves you Donnie. She just hates that you wear purple like her."

"I still don't get it."

"Don't think about it too much. Just accept that she loves you."

"I guess…"

"I'm heading back to work. Don't stay out too long."

"Okay, see ya."

Leo put his phone away and went back into the club. He entered the club. The atmosphere churned up when he went to work. Mikey was already at his table with at least 5 girls on his arms. Leo walked by him and when their eyes met Leo blew a kiss. The boy's eyes went wide.

'Oh God! Am I next?' Mikey thought to himself in horror. 'No. No, no, no, he has Raph. He wouldn't cheat on him with me…Would he?'

He looked back at Leo, and this time Leo just winked at him as he sat down at his table. Mikey involuntarily scooted back, and into the girl next to him. It's going to be a while until he can look at Leo or Raph normally again. But for now he was focused on work. Unlike his brothers he didn't mind this job, and was more natural with his customers. He didn't fake his emotions like Leo, he didn't shy away like Donnie, and he showed that he cared a lot more than Raph. It's because of this that girls would cling to him dangerously, and the reason he got kidnapped. Leo warned him about his trusting personality, but Mikey was too nice to these girls. But, unlike them, some if not all of these girls are good people.

The whole night, Mikey could still feel Leo looking at him. Every time he looked up or happened to look across the room and Leo would be looking right at him. The girl next to him would be trying to get his attention, but he wasn't paying them any mind. Just when he thought he was going to shout for him his phone rang.

"Oh! Who's that Mikey?" One of his nosy customers had her nose all over his phone. He quickly hid it from view.

"Um, it's just my mom! I have to take this." Mikey made a beeline for the back of the club. Unknown to him, a shadow followed him outside.

It was Snowy that called him so he was quick to answer. The last time he missed a call from her during his work hours, and she showed up at the club in a rage with knives. Mr. Shredder nearly had her arrested, but Leo defended her.

"About time you picked up!"

"Sup, Snowy. You know I'm working."

"I wanted to tell you to be careful around usagi today. I heard something weird at school today."

"Usagi? What are usagi going to do? …Wait like your sister?"

"No, baka! Just trust me. I don't want you to get kidnapped around, Mikkun."

"You worry too much! That was one time and trusts me the only thing that I should be careful around is Leo."

"Mikkun I'm se–"

Snowy sentence was cut off when Mikey's phone dropped to the ground. She heard the bang on the other end.

"Mikey?…Mikey? …Mikey? …Michelangelo! MICHELANGELO!"

Snowy's yells were answered with complete silence, and Mikey was nowhere in sight.

"Mm…mmmm…"

Mikey woke up out of his daze, and awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. He's not in his room; where was he?

He was in the club…Leo was looking at him grossly…Thumbelina called…that was all he remembered.

Mikey got up and tried to move, but then he noticed that his hands had pressure. Finally regaining his senses, Mikey noticed his leg was shackled to a bed. He noticed that a girl was RIGHT next to him! She had pretty long blonde hair pulled in pigtails and was wearing bright orange dress and pastel green stockings. The girl must have felt his body shift the bed, because she woke up instantly. A pair of baby blue eyes looked up at him.

"Oh! You're awake!" she chimed, "Hello, Mikey-sama, do you remember me?"


	11. I'm Snow White, Hear Me Rawr!

"Uh…who are you?"

"It's Rachelle! Remember I went to the club and I came to see you for my birthday!" she chimed.

"Um…"

"My boyfriend cheated and ditched me, and you made me feel good. You even proposed!"

Mikey's mind went blank, "Whaaat?"

"Yes!" She showed him a ring made out of orange material that looked strangely very similar to the napkins at his table at the club. "Since that day my life has been so awesome!"

Mikey stared in horror at the woman as she hugged him and went in for a kiss on the cheek. He instantly snapped his head, and held his hand up in desperation. But when he tried to move, he remembered the chain that bed and didn't get very far.

"Uh, that's ok. Um, I look a lot better not chained up and backed against the wall so do you mind letting me go?" Mikey said clumsily as he still tried to back away from the girl.

"Oh! It's ok! Don't be scared! I didn't want to, I promise, but ex-boyfriend totally ran away and I don't want you to leave me" she grabbed his arm, "You promised to make me happy, and I believe you so it's ok."

\- Uh, that wasn't the answer to my question and this chick is INSANE! - Mikey thought to himself.

"Look, um…"

"Rachelle! Rachelle Moore. But I guess I'm Mrs. Michelangelo now since, you know, we're totally married!"

\- I never thought I would be thinking this but…I wish Leo was here! - Mikey decided to stay with his thoughts since, clearly, this girl wasn't listening to reality anymore.

Mikey looked at the Rachelle's shirt and noticed that the girl was wearing a pink shirt with a white bunny rabbit on it. Suddenly, Thumbelina's warning came back to him instantly. "…be careful around rabbits today" she said. He took a quick sweep of the room and noticed that the room had the same rabbit decorating the walls and furniture. A sleeping rabbit in the corner added on to the obvious obsession Rachelle has for shy critter.

'Crap, Snowy warned me, and it happened ANYWAY…FML…' he thought hanging his head.

Rachelle noticed that he was a little down and turned up the atmosphere a bit.

"Mikey you don't look so good…"

She got up and turned down the lights, and took off her shirt. She was wearing bright orange lingerie that matched perfectly with Mikey's favorite tie. She didn't look bad since she had curves, but her previous identification as a, quote, fucking psycho, un-quote, kind of ruined her voluptuousness. When she got back on the bed, and pressed her breast on Mikey's arm he shot up, instantly. Of course, the chain wasn't having that and Mikey landed hard on his side. Rachelle shot up and tried to help him, and dragged him back to the bed.

"Oh no, Mikey-sama! Are you ok?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

The pain in his side felt worse than it actually was. He looked down and noticed that she had a syringe in her hand!

"Um…what is that for?"

"So you don't, like, hurt yourself again this is going to help you relax." She had an honest smile on her face, which was strangely sickening.

"WHAT!?"

"It's ok! It's ok! You'll be awake long enough for me to take care of you." She leaned him back on the bed, and started to straddle him.

It was all about to go downhill (literally in his case as she got to her knees), until a playful knock came to Rachelle's door.

"Knock, knock~"

Rachelle and Mikey looked at the door.

"May I come in~?" said a cheery childish voice.

Mikey got even more nervous. 'Oh crap, does she have a sister? Is she gonna join?!' His mind started racing. But Rachelle's face twisted with a mix of rage and annoyance.

"Who's there?! Why the fuck are you here?! I'm busy so get lost!"

"Oooooh~ language! That kind of talk is unbefitting a young lady."

"Who's there?!" Rachelle got off of Mikey and ripped the door open…but no one was there.

Mikey saw that they were in a house. She looked around and didn't see anyone so she closed the door. But almost as soon as she closed it, the knocks came back. Pissed at this point, Rachelle slams the door open again. This time she was hit in the stomach in something, and keeled over. As she fell to the ground, Snowy's tiny form came into view. It appears she hit Rachelle in the stomach with the pole part of her axe. Snowy walked, literally, over Rachelle and to Mikey. She took one of her GIANT chocolate bars and bopped him hard on the head.

"I TOLD you, freaking TOLD you to be careful around usagi!"

"I thought 'usagi' meant rabbit! Not crazy ass, orange panty, bunny shirt, bridezilla woman!"

"She said you knew her and that she liked usagi!"

"I was drinking when I was with her!"

"So you proposed to a woman while drunk?!" **SMACK** "I thought you were a turtle, not a dog!"

Snowy had smacked him on his freckled cheeks, not hard, but with enough force to turn him red.

"Oh come on! It's just a job!"

"That makes it better?!" Snowy groaned in annoyance. "UUUUGH! Why do I even care about you?"

"Because you love me" Mikey said with a playful look, despite being still chained up to the bed.

"…yeah, whatever…"

Suddenly, Snowy was shoved back by Rachelle.

"You ugly, stupid, monster skank! Get away from him man!"

Snowy froze where she fell. Mikey drew a nervous breath. Snowy's bangs covered her face as she slowly made her way up. It was at that moment, Mikey noticed that her knife was still in her hand. Snowy reached in her pocket and took out a white mystery-flavored lollipop. Then, faster than their eyes could follow, Snowy cut the chain that kept Mikey to the bed.

"Leave…" she said in a low voice.

Obvious it was directed at Mikey, and he made a beeline for the door.

"Mikey-sama, wait!"

Snowy grabbed Rachelle with her left hand. The white lollipop was in caught between her teeth, and she stared right into Rachelle's eyes with deadly blue and green orbs. When Mikey finally got to the front door of Rachelle's house, he opened the door and right before his eyes, a large shadow landed at his feet. When he looked down, he saw it was Rachelle.

She had bruises on her stomach, and her bra and arm looks like it had been cut up. The wound didn't draw blood, but it left a mark that looked like it was gonna bruise and leave scars. If that didn't do anything, then the fall from the 2nd floor would have done the job then. She landed on her back, so she was still alive, but her poor spine must have been in a hell of a position.

Mikey just stared down at her until a hand on his arm made him jump.

"Relax, _orenji_ one." Snowy giggled. She walked past Mikey and over Rachelle, like she was just a part of the walkway. "Come one, I wanna see Leon!" she whined.

"Leo?"

"I texted him."

"What about her?" Mikey pointed to Rachelle.

"What _about_ her?" Snowy replied.

"…"

"…"

Snowy just stared back at him like she HADN'T just chopped up, and chucked a human being out of a 2 story window. Mikey has gotten used to her light and dark personality, but it's still surprising to see her when she interacts with people she doesn't like. That's why he was grateful that she liked him and his brothers, mostly Leo.

Mikey sighed and just walked with her back to the club. Now she had replaced the yellow lollipop with a blue one, a sight that she was happy and thinking of Leo. The act that puts her mood on display solely through the color variety of the candy she supposedly eats still confuses him. He just knows that when she's eating yellow it's not good news. Blocking the traumatic night, and walked side by side with his chick BFF back to the club.

"…um, didn't she go to your school?"

"Yep"

"Aren't you worried she'll try to sue you or something?"

"Not really."

**KABOOM!**

A loud explosion silenced her.

"She has other things to worry about." Snowy winked.


	12. Good Boys and Girls

Mikey and Snowy were greeted at the club with an annoyed Rosy and Leo. Somehow they know what happened without either of them saying anything.

"What did I tell you about going out alone? Do you LIKE being kidnapped? Is making us worry fun to you?" asked Leo mercilessly.

"Seriously? You used you weapon on a classmate? What if she died? AND you blew up the house? Are you a knight or a dumbass? What does chivalry?" asked Rosy mercilessly.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" the two asked in unison.

Snowy and Mikey were speechless, and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Um…It was her!" said Mikey.

"Um…It was him!" said Snowy at the same time.

They were both pointing at each other, and a vein pulsed in Leo and Rosy's head.

Both got smacked in the back of the head. Snowy was on the verge of tears until something was thrown at her face. She looked and saw it was blue lollipop. She looked up and saw Leo giving thumbs up before mouthing something.

_Thanks for bringing him home._

Snowy quietly swooned at his gesture. Sensing, something Rosy looked from Snowy to Leo and back again. She hid the candy instantly, and Leo just shrugged. Tinkerbell knew that he somehow encouraged her, and sent him a glare.

At that moment, Donnie and Raph entered. Donnie froze when Snowy looked right back at him. As Raph strutted by him, Rosey's eyes were instantly on him. The desire behind her gaze was so heated that everyone took notice to it right away.

"L is for the way you look at me,

O is for– Ouch!"

Rosy threw a cocktail glass at Snowy, and she was on the ground, crying, with Mikey holding her. Raph snickered which earned him a glare/pout from Snowy. Like always, she ran to Leo when she was being laughed at by everyone, and he comforted her with a pat on the head. Normally, Raph would be jealous…but it's Snowy so…it wasn't a problem. But Leo has been kind of a jerk (asshole) lately so he was still a little on edge.

"I thought you vowed never to come here, Pigtails." Raph butted into the conversation.

"It's Mikey's fault! I finally get a date with Leon-san and he HAD to go and get kidnapped!"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"YES YOU DID!" yelled Leo and Snowy at the same time.

"DID NOT!"

**SMACK! **

Snowy smacked him on the side of his head, and then wrapped her arm around Leo's arm.

"…So you just helped because Leo told you to?" asked Rosy.

"Yep!"

"If he hadn't told you would you have helped at all?" asked Donnie.

"Nope!"

"…Sometimes I wonder if you're a sadist…" said Raph.

"She is a sadist." answered Rosy.

"Am not! I'm a Snow White!" she chimed nuzzling Leo's arm. He just kept patting her head. "Right, Leon?"

"You're not a sadist, Snowy." Leo said in a teasing tone.

'Are you serious Leo?' No one seemed to notice Raph's mood, but one person that had been watching him the entire time.

Raph was in his room, getting ready for his shift in the morning when he heard a knock at the door. It was Tink.

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" she asked.

"What?"

"Snowy retorts and you don't have a comeback ready? You usually knock her out with your own retorts, and…" she stared into his eyes, "What's up with Leo?"

"Um…"

"Do I need to steal his katana again?"

"No! No…" Raph held back a chuckle. "He's just been a bit out of it lately…it's like sometimes he I don't know him. I mean, I'm used to his dominating self during…you know…but lately he's been…I don't know."

"…" Rosy looked like she was thinking, "Well then beat the crap out of him until he snaps out of it. He's not a mind-reader so if you don't act he won't understand. Now be the snarky, sarcastic Raph he loves!" She punched him on the shoulder…which kind of burned.

"Heh, thanks, Tink." Raph smiled, even though his mood was still iffy, he got a bit of his former self back.

Leo was letting Snowy nap on his leg while staring at something on his phone. It was a picture of Master Splinter, him, and his brothers when they went off to school. It was almost that time of the year, and he wasn't happy about it. As his mood got dark, Snowy stirred in her sleep. Snowy was pretty dark, but he wondered if she would still like him if she knew about his dark side. She was sharp, but she didn't seem to pick up on Leo's change since Master Splinter was put into his coma. Of course, she and Raph were the first to comfort him, but she acted the same.

Would she like the dark Leo? Why does she like him to begin with? Why did he care? Karai liked him and he never even gave it a fraction of a thought, but Snowy was his friend. She accepted his relationship regardless of her feelings for him, and, to this day, still stood by him.

Even kind and loyal acts like this had no place in his heart. Not since that day. He has no value in others. Not Snowy, his brothers, or himself.

'I'm sorry Snowy…' he thought to himself while patting her head gently.

"Yo" Rosy's voice startled him. He didn't even hear her come back. "I kind of need her back, if you don't mind."

Rosy's bopped Snowy on the head, waking her up, and told her they were leaving. Right as she was about to walk out the door she called to Leo.

"It's not all about you…"

Then she left.

Leo just stared at her before retiring for the night.


	13. Father's Day

It was the boys' day off, and that special time of the year: Father's Day weekend. They all decided to meet up and visit Master Splinter at the hospital. But, once again, Leo refused to show. He didn't answer his phone, and has been AWOL since this morning. Leo and Raph didn't have sex so he's been gone since last night. Like last time, they waited an hour for him, but like always he didn't show any sign of coming back, or returning their calls.

"I guess we should start heading out." said Donnie.

"Yeah…" replied Mikey.

The two collected their bags and were heading out.

"I'll meet you guy's there." Raph quickly stated.

"What?"

"I'm…gonna go find him…and drag him back by his teeth if I have to. So you two go on. We'll catch up." Raph smiled a little before taking off on his motorcycle.

Mikey and Donnie exchanged glances before smiling and heading to the hospital in the van. They knew that look and they like it; Raph was definitely gonna bring Leo back.

That was easier said than done. Raph had been to all his hang outs, and Leo was nowhere to be found. He even asked some of Leo's top clients, and he wasn't with them either. Leo always disappeared off of the face of the Earth on this day. But he had to be somewhere. Desperate, Raph fished out his phone and called the last person he thought he would need help from.

"Moshi, moshi!" chimed Snowy's familiar voice.

"Uh, hey Snowy, it's Raph."

"Raphael-san? What is it? I don't think you have ever called me before."

"Is Leo with you?"

"Leon. No, he said he'd come over tomorrow though, why?"

"Um, I kind of can't find him."

"Well, it's father's day could he be at the hospital?"

"That's where we all were trying to go, but Leo skipped out again…"

"Oooooh…Gomen, I really don't know anything. I would tell you if I did."

"I know. Thanks anyway, Snowy."

"Tell Master Splinter I said 'Konnichiwa'."

"Yeah, I will. Later."

He hung up. So even Snowy doesn't know where he is. For some reason, he pictured Leo shacked up in her trailer watching her talk to him, but he shook the image out of his head. Snowy is dark, but she's not terrible…well that terrible. She loved Master Splinter, so she would be helping Raph drag him there if she could. Out of options, Raph took a rest at the park. While wondering what to do next, he got a faint scent of fish. He looked up and saw a meat shop owner towing fish into his shop. Then it hit him.

Raph jumped over the fence to the harbor. All these warehouses looked the same, but he was sure he would find the one that belonged to Leo. Not soon after, he crossed paths with Leo's "friend" from before. The guy was smoking a cigarette and looking like he should be working since he was in uniform. Swallowing his angst, Raph approached the fellow.

"Uh, hey."

The guy turned his way.

"Hey…so…I have a favor to ask. Have you, by chance, seen Leo around here? I need to find him."

The man just stared at him for a minute, then pointed to a warehouse all by itself at the end of the 3th row. Sure enough, Raph recognized the fallen 7.

"Thanks." Raph noticed the man was staring at him, and cringed when a slow smile came on his hairy face. "…ok…bye." He took off full speed to the warehouse.

He stopped in front of the door, then after getting up the courage, slid it open, loudly. He saw a latter leading to the second floor and saw the faint light of a TV screen. Raph quickly climbed up and saw Leo. He was sitting on a folding chair with an anchovy pizza and soda next to him while watching old videos of the brother's and Slinter. Raph remember this one: it was when everyone got their weapons, and started to practice on each other. For a while, Splinter just let them beat the crap out of each other, before stepping in smiling.

"Leo, get up. We're leaving."

Leo didn't say anything or even look at him. Obviously he heard the door because it was fucking loud, but he didn't look like he cared.

"LEO!"

"Shut up…" he said tiredly.

"No. Now get up." Raph turned off the TV, and pulled on Leo's arm.

Leo shakes him off, and grabs him by the neck.

"You bark awfully loud for a dog. Know your place and learn to heel."

Raph was at his boiling point with Leo's dominating way, and punched him in the face. Leo landed on his shell, and knocked down the table and pizza. The food missed him.

"What the fuck is your problem? You may be a closet sadist during sex, but now you are being a complete, heartless, stupid bastard! Master Splinter is at the hospital waiting for ALL of us, and you wanna sit here crying and eating like you don't give a shit?! You pretend that you care about us, make us agree to work for the Shredder, of all people, you haven't seen Splinter since that day, and you are treating me like shit and you have the NERVE to say you love me?! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LEO?!"

Raph finally got it all out. He voiced every thought that was forced to the back of his mind, he forced out the pain, the anger, the sadness. Leo still wasn't look at him. In fact, he looked like he was smiling. But it was a sad smile. Seeing that Raph didn't have the heart to snap or punch him for smiling at him.

"Hehehehe…" He stared laughing quietly. Leo finally looked Raph in his eyes, still smiling. "It's my fault. That's what's wrong."


	14. Daddy's Boy

_**~Flashback~**_

_Leo was about to charge out the door but his father's voice stopped him. _

"_Leonardo, where are you going at this hour?"_

_He turned back to his sensee stiffly. "I'm going to get my swords back." _

"_My son, you must leave matters like this to the authorities. What can you do on your own? What about your brothers?"_

"_I'm doing it myself for my brothers. It's my problem so I can't get them involved or you, sensee."_

"_Leonardo…nothing can be accomplished alone, and you are just a boy. Stay here." Splinter left and went back to his room._

_Leo reluctantly went back to his room, and put his things down. But he quickly changed his mind._

_'Sorry, sensee' he thought, and leapt out of his bedroom window. _

_Leo moves nimbly though the alleyways, until he was at the gang's hideout. The leader was brandishing his kantana on his belt, like an accessory. This made Leo's blood boil. His katana were his pride, and now their some dirt bag's decoration. Leo silently took out overseers as he tried to cut off the boss when he got to the hideout's entrance. Suddenly, Leo came out from the shadows, and was halted by the sound of many metallic clicks. _

_They somehow knew that Leo was coming and Leo had many gun barrels pointed at him. All he had was his wooden sword since he didn't plan on killing anyone, but they didn't seem to have the same mercy in mind for him. The next thing that happened changed Leo's world._

_The deafening sound of guns going off filled the silent night, and Leo's vision went black. But he wasn't in pain even though he was forced onto his back. Something was weighing him down. But that something was actually someone. The next thing he knew, he saw Master Splinter's bloodied body on top of him, and sirens barraged his eardrums. The gang, at some point, scattered and left the father and son on the ground. One the ground was Leo's katana that fell from the leader's belt during the escape. But Leo made no move to retrieve them. He reached for his father with shaking hands._

"…_Otoo…san…"_

_Splinter was coughing up blood, and looking at Leo with hazy eyes. He took his son's hands. _

"_My…son…take care of your brothers until I get back…*cough cough cough*…learn from your mistake, Leonardo. Do not…wallow…in…guilt." _

_His father's eyes closed._

"…_OTOOSAN!"_


	15. Brotherly Love

Raph stares back at Leo's emotionless smile. He and the others didn't know how Master Splinter fell into his coma. They knew he was shot, but they had no other details.

"What would you do after that?" Leo asked, "After that, all I thought about was you and the others, and keeping you safe. But…I just couldn't feel anything anymore. I had to move on so fast since I'm he oldest, so I got rid of all that shit in my heart. So what right do I have to see him? I'm not his son anymore."

Raph quietly walked over to him, and gave him a firm slap across the face.

"Is your name 'Leonardo' jackass?"

"…yes."

"Are you a turtle?"

"Yes"

"Am I your brother?"

"Yes"

"Is your favorite color blue?"

"Does this have a point?"

"Answer my damn question, and you will get the point."

"…yes."

"Then you are his son. Just like me, Donnie, and Mikey. We all lost him that day, but he WILL wake up so cut the shit!" He lifted up Leo by his arm.

"Yo – Mm!" Raph cut off his protest with a deep and heavy kiss.

"Listen to him, damn it. Didn't you say he told you to 'take care of us until he gets back'?" Raph looked him in his eyes, "We all love you: Donnie, Mikey, hell even Alice and she doesn't even know your business like those other girls. That's why we bother waiting for you every time, but today is Father's Day so I'm dragging you back if I have to."

True to his word, Raph dragged Leo down the latter and walked with him to his motorcycle. Leo reluctantly got on the bike with him.

Over his shoulder, Raph mumbled in his helmet. "I still love you…even though you're a bastard."

Before Leo could say anything or even react, Raph revved up his bike and drove full speed to the hospital. There his brothers were waiting for him at the entrance, and for the first time in months, Leo saw Splinter's sleeping face. He looked peaceful like he was just napping, and his heart beat was calm. For the first time since the accident, Leo shed a silent tear and took his father's hand. Raph took the other hand, and Donnie and Mikey sat by Splinter's head.

"Get well soon, otoosan." They all said in unison, and did a silent prayer for their father.

Leo might have just been seeing things, but when he opened one eye and looked out the window he could have sworn he saw Snowy. But when he shot his other eye open, she was gone. He smiled anyway. A lot of people have been in his ear as of late. But he found it a little less empty and meaningless now.


End file.
